


I Feel Fine

by Sheblet (salem112)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem112/pseuds/Sheblet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to recovery for Jane will be long and difficult. Luckily, Maura is there for her. Post-season 1 finale. Told in short snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please

It was safe to say Maura Isles preferred working on dead people to the alternative, especially when the alternative was her best friend.

Jane Rizzoli was always the hero, whether she was storming into the basement of a serial killer or tackling a 200-pound perp. It was a thing she prided herself on, and Maura could understand that. But this… this was a thing she would never comprehend. The way Jane's eyes went cold, the way her jaw set firmly in determination. The way she grabbed Bobby's gun and pointed it at her own gut, curling around it as if steeling herself for the blow.

The way she pulled the trigger. The way she and Bobby were knocked off their feet by the force of the shot.

Maura just didn't get it.

She still didn't get it even as she pressed two hands to Jane's bleeding stomach, murmuring things that she was positive weren't actually words as she tried to quiet a trembling Jane.

"It hurts it hurts _it hurts_ …."

_Then why on Earth did you do it?_ The thought intruded, louder than all others, and Maura had to clamp her jaw shut to keep it from verbalizing itself and spilling forth. She didn't need to be chastising Jane now, only needed to be helping her.

"Jesus, kiddo," murmured Korsak's rough voice as he knelt beside Maura. Taking off his jacket, the large detective draped it over the now violently shaking Jane.

"She's going into shock," said Maura, and she herself trembled violently – but with fear. She was so, so scared for Jane….

"That's a lotta blood," came Frost's weak voice from behind her.

"N…N'pukin', Fffrost…" The sentence was barely understandable, but Korsak let out a chuckle and Frost smiled, crouching down and squeezing his partner's ankle gently. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Jane gave a lopsided grin, but it faded quickly as she squirmed in pain, a tiny hurt sound escaping her throat.

"Try to lie still," Maura said gently.

"Hurts t-to breathe…" gasped Jane, and a new whine of panic started in Maura's head. Up… the bullet traveled up… oh God, it hit her lung…

Her fears were confirmed when Jane coughed violently and a hairline trickle of blood snaked down her lip. The Rizzoli's breathing rattled wetly in her chest, and Maura knew blood was getting into her lung.

"Oh God, okay Jane, I'm going to turn you on your side, okay?" Jane coughed again and nodded. Maura gently put a hand under Jane's shoulder and turned her, as carefully as possible, onto her side. Despite her efforts, Jane moaned, eyes glazed with pain, and more coughs wracked her body.

"I know, I know. It's okay," Maura soothed, heart breaking. This was not the Jane she was used to seeing. She was used to a tough, brassy, smart-ass Jane, not this trembling, weak and in pain Jane.

But, as it seemed, Jane and pain went hand-in-hand.

When the EMT's arrived it took two of them to pull Maura off of a now unconscious Jane. "Ma'am," they cried, "ma'am, it's okay, you can let go now, we'll take it from here." It took several shouts of her name to break through the haze, through the whine of panic invading her mind and drowning out all rational thought – a crippling condition for Maura Isles.

Maura was not one for religion – science was more of a religion for her than anything else. But, as she rode in Korsak's car to the hospital (they wouldn't let her ride in the ambulance), she found herself praying hard.

_Please don't let her die. Oh, God, please._


	2. Occipital Spatulas and their Flaws

It was an ungodly number of hours, three surgeries and one "family only" visit later that Maura was finally allowed to see Jane. The ME stood just outside the door, unsure of what would greet her when she entered.

"She was askin' for ya," said Angela, offering a comforting smile. Maura struggled to smile back, but succeeded only in a slight lip-tremble that probably looked absolutely ridiculous, but at that particular moment the blond didn't care. All she cared about was Jane.

And when she entered the room, that was what she found.

"The anesthesia just wore off; the doctor says she won't really remember this," Angela told her, and then the elder Rizzoli was gone, probably in search of fresh clothes and a cup of coffee.

A drowsy looking Jane attempted to grin at Maura, but really only managed to get half of her mouth to cooperate. Her eyes were glazed, lids at half-mast, and Maura knew that whatever drugs they had Jane on, they were strong. For that she was grateful as images of the detective writhing in pain flashed through her mind.

"Hey," Maura said in a false-eager voice.

"Hi there," slurred Jane, her voice no louder than a murmur, but not quite a whisper.

"How are you feeling?" Maura took a seat beside the hospital bed and laid a hand on one of Jane's; the dark haired detective gave no indication that she noticed or even felt the gesture.

"Like they…." Jane paused, and looked mildly frustrated at her momentary inability to form coherent sentences. "They've got me on… on some pretty good stuff."

In retrospect, Maura would never be able to explain what happened next. An irrational, uncontainable bubble of laughter burst from within her. She hiccupped and guffawed until, quite suddenly, she was sobbing.

Jane just sat quietly – it was possible she wasn't even aware anything unusual was transpiring – and let Maura cry into her crisp white sheets, brushing off the ME's apologies ("They're…. not even my sheets. Go'head 'n stain 'em.")

When Maura's episode, for the most part, appeared to be finished, she heaved a great sigh and smiled a watery smile at Jane. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Jane furrowed her brow at the blonde for a moment before declaring "I think your…occipital spatula is broken."

This started a fresh new wave of hysterical laughter and tears.


End file.
